one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eren Jaeger vs. Kirito
Eren Jaeger vs. Kirito is a What-If One Minute Melee between Eren Jaeger of Attack on Titan and Kirito from Sword Art Online. It is the First Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Attack on Titan VS Sword Art Online! Two hard-headed anime heroes clash their blades to find out who is the better duel-swordsman. Will the Rogue Titan be able to beat Kirito. Or will he obtain a hopeful victory. Find Out NOW!!!!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Eren Jaeger.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Kirito.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction In the middle of a dense forest outside of Wall Rose, Eren and his squad are racing through the trees on their horses. Levi leads the pack, until Eren races up beside him. Eren: Captain Levi, do you see that? Levi: Yes. The event the two refer to is a number of tall trees on the horizon being toppling down, shaking the gound as the trees of the land. Levi: I’ll take care of it. You guys go on ahead. Eren: Captain... Let me take care of this! Before Levi could respond, Eren activates his ODM and shoots off into the dense forest. Meanwhile, at the action site, it is indeed a titan struggling, but not against another titan. Kirito: Woah, there. Easy, big guy. Kirito blocks the Titan’s charge and throws it down again as he bounces off of the top of a tree. Kirito: You may be a big guy, but you don't have a big brain. The Titan roars, and gets up. Suddenly, with two slashes, its nape is carved out and it falls to the ground burning, leaving Eren Jaeger in the air behind it. Eren shoots towards Kirito, who barely blocks his attack before he gets cut. Eren passes overhead, and hops down to the ground curious. Kirito: Who are you, some kind of giant slayer? Eren: Exactly. Kirito: Oh shit. I am sorry about what I think I’m going to have to do to you. GO FOR BROKE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Pedro Versus the World - Jingle Punks) 60 Kirito and Eren dash at each other and clash their blades, caught in a blade lock for a few seconds before Kirito jumped back, allowing Eren to try and slash at him again as he blocks the attacks with Elucidator. 52 Eren fired his piston-shot grapple-hooks and reeled towards Kirito. Eren spun around with his blades, as Kirito tried to counter with Elucidator but was knocked to the ground. Eren sliced downward, but Kirito noticed the attack just in time and rolled forward. 42 Eren ran up to Kirito and let off a series of punches and slashes, the last one sending the Beater to the ground. Kirito quickly got back up, but Eren Jaeger stabbed into his stomach with his duel swords and threw him back down to the ground. Kirito landed behind Eren, with a look of death on his face. Eren was, slightly intimidated..but he quickly snapped out of it and leaped forward. He hacked his sword midair, however Kirito grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. 34 Eren kneed Kirito right in the gut and tried to stab him. Kirito, acting quickly dodged and continues to slash at Eren, until he headbutted Kirito right in the chest. Eren stepped back but quickly Kirito ran up to him. Kirito stabbed Eren in the back and grabbed him by the neck. Kirito tossed him into the tree which collapsed quickly. 25 Kirito thought it was over and left without a word, but in the tree. Eren was dripping blood. Rage entered his eyes, he was not ready to die, not now. He just set all his sights, on killing Kirito as brutally and painfully as possible. 20 A bolt of lightning struck near the tree, Kirito winced. Wondering what it was, he was quickly shown what. A roar came from the land and the tree was well destroyed. Eren was in his titan form. Kirito: Oh No!!! 10 Eren wasted little time and ran at Kirito. Kirito then quickly put his sword together and charged at the Rouge Titan. Kirito: Twin Sword Attack!! Kirito leaped up and tried to slice, but the mighty titan caught Kirito. He then proceeds to throw him into a tree as Kirito gets sent to the ground hard. Eren walked up to Kirito, who was bleeding from the crash seeing his two swords far away from his grasp, Kirito tried to craw. This just caused Eren to roar again, before crushing Kirito with his fist. K.O.!!! Eren roared in victory, and attracted fellow titans. Who then feasted on the remains of Kirito. The noise can be heard by Levi and the rest of the Corp. Petra: Captain Levi, where is Eren? Levi: He went to the noise earlier. I think he is no longer with us. I'm going to find him. Petra: Captain... Levi: You know I'll make it back in one piece. You make sure no one leaves, got it. Petra noods. Outro (Cues IMPOSSIBLE REMIX) This melee's winner is Eren Jaeger! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees